QUE DICEN DE MI (18)
by SmokeOnTheRoom
Summary: Theodore Grey es un joven atractivo e inteligente que trabaja en la empresa de su padre activamente. Christian Grey, un importante empresario es el padre ejemplar de una perfecta familia junto a su esposa Anastasia Grey y su hija menor Phoebe Grey. Recientemente la señora Grey ha decidido adoptar a su tercer hija, una chica de diecisiete años con un profundo mundo interior.
1. Chapter 1

_**Theodore Raymond Grey es un joven atractivo e inteligente que trabaja en la empresa de su padre activamente. Christian Grey, un importante empresario es el padre ejemplar de una perfecta familia junto a su esposa Anastasia Grey y su hija menor Phoebe Grey.**_

_**Recientemente la señora Grey ha decidido adoptar a tu tercer hija, una chica de diecisiete años con un profundo mundo interior. ¿Como será la llegada de la joven y personal Amy?**_

**PREFACIO**

"_La noche oscura se hizo patente en el enorme y poblado cielo de estrellas de la ciudad de Seattle. Los pasos de la joven Amy sonaban arrebatados en el suelo. Donde ella se encontraba, tan lejos de la gente y rodeada de oscuridad era difícil que la gente escuchase a pesar de que ella gritaba a pleno pulmón y su garganta escocía demasiado._

_Esta sería la peor noche de Amy... una noche que la marcaría para siempre"_-.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Tedd se levantó de la cama cuando el despartador sonó y rápidamente se enfundó sus boxers. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y es que cuando uno lo pasa bien...

La chica con la que había dormido se removió entre las sábanas de raso satinadas, no recordaba su nombre pero no le importó demasiado.

Su teléfono móvil sonó estruendosamente en modo vibración. Mierda... quería salir del hotel a ser posible sin que nadie le preguntase nada.

Cortó la llamada y se puso el traje que había llevado la noche anterior, se puso en el bolsillo del pantalón el teléfono móvil y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Tuvo el detalle de ponerse unas gafas de sol antes de salir de ese maldito lugar, a su padre no le gustaría saber donde había estdo. Sobre todo porque debería de estar en la universidad, pero lejos de eso el joven y atractivo Theodor Grey, era de los que no les gustaba que ordenasen, más bien le gustaba ordenar a él, pero eso era otra historia completamente diferente.

Cuando su teléfono sonó otra vez se dignó a cogerlo esta vez al segundo toque.

Grey al habla.

Hola hijo- su madre le habló en tono tranquilizador- ¿donde estás?

De camino a la universidad.

¿Donde has dormido?

En casa de un amigo, anoche salimos...

Ah... entiendo...

Mamá todo está bien- dijo respirando profundamente- ¿como está papá?

Bien... ya sabes que tiene cosas que hacer.

¿Y mi hermanita?

Ella está bien, terminando de estudiar eso que hace en su habitación.

Música mamá.

Hijo si eso fuese música yo no estaría tan estresada.

¿No tienes que ir al trabajo?

Me he tomado unos días libres... sabes que dentro de unos días nos dan a alguien en adopción.

Ah, si... el bebé.

No sabemos si será un bebé, son menores que vienen de hogares conflictivos.

Eso está bien, sabes que estaré allí para cuando mi nuevo hermano o hermana venga.

Eso será genial hijo... gracias.

A ti mamá.

Te quiero...

Y yo.

Colgó el teléfono y sacó las llaves de su flamante BMW de alta gama color negro metalizado, lo abrió con el cierre automático y al entrar conectó la llave, era hora de ir a la universidad, aún que la resaca lo estaba matando.

Hospital General en la ciudad de Siattle

¿Cual es tu nombre?- Amy la miró fijamente, era una doctora de cabello rubio y corto, por debajo de las orejas, tenía una sonrisa amable pero no abrió la boca, simplemente la miró fijamente y se abrazó a si misma- tranquila- djio en tono tranquilizador- ya ha pasado...

¿Que le ha ocurrido?- una voz femenina hizo que Amy mirase hacia la puerta.

Es mejor que hablemos de esto en mi despacho- djio la doctora que la estaba atenciendo.

Amy no había podido dormir, desde hacía ya dos noches, básicamente al cerrar los ojos tenía pesadillas. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y adormilado, como si no quisiese seguir con sus funciones vitales. No era una situación fácil de manejar.

En pocos días ella sería llevada de vuelta al orfanato, solo un año y saldría de allí. ¿Y enconces que? No había estudiado porque no tenía dinero para ello, simplemente la educación básica y pública que lo habían dado. No conoció a ningún miembro de su familia, y lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía se dedicaba a negocios sucios y de bajos fondos en la ciudad de Boston.

Que Dios la ayudase... solo podía pedir eso. Lo último que necesitaba era esa mierda de compasión que le habían dedicado los del orfanato antes de que ella se escapase. ¿Vivir con una familia de pijos adinerados? ¿en serio esa era la solución a sus problemas? No, más bien sería empeorar su situación.

Amy alargó la mano y cogió un par de pastillas que había dejado la doctora, en su otra mano tenía un botellín de agua el cual abrió y bebió hasta la mitad más o menos. El agua fría le refrescó un poco la mente dándose cuenta de que necesitaba salir de allí. Pero cuando vió a Ms. Sammel supo que no podía hacerlo.

Esa mujer, con traje negro y camisa blanca era la jefa del orfanato, y Amy ya la conocía demasiado bien, era una estiada hija de puta con cara de ángel y ojos de demonio que luchaba por conseguir el dinero que el ayudamiento le brindaba y lo disfracaba de hipocresía haciendo creer que ayudaba a los críos, pero más de la mitad del dinero se dedicaba a mantener con vida su cuenta corriente.

No se que vamos a hacer contigo- dijo la pelirroja apretando sus dientes amarillentos por el exceso de tabaco y café.

Mátame- dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros- seguro que así te sentirás mejor.

No me tientes muñequita- dijo la última palabra antes de reirse de manera musical o al menos intentarlo.

En unos días te irás de mi vista y más vale que no la jodas con ellos. Más te vale... más... te... vale- enfatizó cada palabra.

Y una mierda si lo haría... se negaba a pertenecer a esa familia de pijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

\- Señor Grey y señora Grey quiero que entiendan que no tienen ninguna obligación de convivir con estos menores, ellos son conflictivos y entendemos que quizás la adaptación no está echa para todos ellos.

\- Lo entendemos- dijo Grey- pero estoy seguro de que la señorita Amy va a encajar perfectamente en nuestra familia, de echo ya hemos acondicionado muchas instalaciones de mi casa para ella.

El señor Grey parecía el típico hombre de negocios demasiado ocupado como para siquiera pensar en si mismo. Pero a su vez, parecía completamente seguro de lo que hacía y completamente seguro de que la mujer que tenía a su lado, la señora Grey. Le pertenecía.

Si... simplemente se pertenecían.

Amy miró fijamente al señor Grey y este le sostuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de miedo.

\- Estamos enterados- dijo la señora Grey- de todo lo referente a Amy y la elegimos porque sabemos que encajará perfectamente en nuestra familia.

"_Y una mierda..."_\- pensó.

Ella hizo hacia atrás su cabello negro y alborotado, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se frotó los ojos, mala idea, eso haría que se corriese el maquillaje negro que usaba, pero dadas las circunstancias le importaba una mierda.

\- Perfecto- dijo la directora- Amy puede acompañarles ya que todo está en orden, si hay algún problema, podrán contactar conmigo.

\- Lo haremos, pero no habrá ningún problema- sentenció Grey.

\- Eso espero.

Amy cogió su bolsa negra de viaje y enfundada en sus jeans azules oscuros y su camiseta de manga corta negra y lisa salió del despacho masticando un chicle de menta fresca.

Detrás de ella los señores Grey la observaban, estaba seguara de eso, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcó el teléfono de su hermano.

\- Hola Amy Lee- dijo Rob.

\- Hola ¿como estás?

\- Bien... eres famosa, al parecer te han adoptado unos ricos.

\- Si eso parece...- continuó caminando por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

\- ¿Todo va bien?

\- Si, pero es hora de que nos veamos.

\- Claro, hace mucho que no nos vemos y me apetece eso de coger vacaciones.

\- Te espero esta noche en el _Trovatore_.

\- Me muero por saber si su comida es peor que antes.

\- Ya somos dos. Beso.

\- Beso Amy.

Ella colgó el teléfono y esperó en la puerta principal hasta que un hombre de traje le abrió y murmuró algo como si estuviese hablando con otra persona al estilo 007.

\- Es un amigo de la familia se preocupa por nuestra seguridad- dijo detrás de ella la señora Grey.

Amy solo asintió y dejó las maletas en el suelo, el hombre las cogió y las cargó en la parte trasera de un enorme coche... joder, bonito _audi._

\- ¿Te gustan los coches Amy?- dijo el señor Grey pero ella no contestó simplemente le miró fijametne a los ojos, sabiendo que él no apartaría la vista de ella, como si estuviesen comproblando cual era más fuerte.

Finalmente el tipo sonrió y le abrió la puerta de detrás, ella se subió al coche y allí había una chica más o menos de su edad o un poco menor. Vaya era guapa...

\- Hola- dijo animadamente y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Amy se quedó rígida esperando a que se separase, no era una sorpesa que a ella no le gustase demasiado eso del contacto físico.

\- Eres guapísima Amy.

Ella miró los grandes ojos azules de la chica y el pelo cobrizo y esa sonrisa tonta y despreocupada que hacía que a su alrededor todo fuese como pétalos de rosa.

\- Ella es mi hija- los señores Grey se habían subido en el coche, el hombre conducía y la mujer estaba hablando- Phoebe, ella es Amy tu nueva hermana, será la mediana de los tres.

\- Si- dijo animadamente la chica- tienes otro hermano, verás... él es Tedd.

Genial tenía un hermano que se llamaba como un osito de peluche, que tierno...

-Él es genial, aveces un poco mandón pero es un buen chico, estudia y trabaja con mi padre.

"_Que sorpresa"_\- se dijo a si misma.

-La estás atosigando Phoebe.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

Amy miró por la ventanilla y suspiró una vez y luego otra... no le gustaba esta ciudad. Había estado en Canadá, también el Texas, había estado en Nueva York, en Detroit, en todos esos sitios reinaba la misma mierda... pero esta ciudad se llevaba el premio.

No pasó demasiado cuando llegaron a una enorme casa... vaya una casa pija a corde con una familia pija y despreocupada.

-Esta es nuestra casa- dijo la señora Grey- te va a encantar, además puedes decorar tu habitación como quieras.

-Antes de todo eso podemos cenar y conocernos todos un poco mejor- dijo la chica... _Poo_, la llamaría así, al menos mentalmente.

Los señores Grey fueron los primeros en bajar y ella fue la segunda, su supuesta hermana pequeña salió después y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba rodeada de personas que no conocía todas bien vestidas y sonrientes, personas mayores, más jóvenes... mierda... se sentía una atracción de feria.

-La estáis atosigando- dijo el señor Grey- sígueme te enseñaré tu habitación.

Amy pasó del resto de gente que murmuraba mirándola y mirando sus botas militares caminó detrás de Mr. Grey escaleras arriba hasta una habitación bastante grande y lujosa, pintada de un color azúl claro que no le gustaba, con unos muebles modernos que tampoco le gustaban.

Quizás quieras darle un giro a todo esto- dijo dejando en el suelo sus maletas que previamente había cogido del maletero del coche- si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme o... si no quieres hablar puedes buscarme a mi o a la señora Grey osea... a tu madre y indicarnos lo que quieres.

La voz de Amy sonó dura.

-No soy un niño asustado.

El señor Grey la miró fijamente y tardó unos segundos en contestar también con voz autoritaria.

-Yo no he dicho que lo seas.

-Pero lo has pensado.

Amy se sentó en el borde de la cama y siguió mirando fijamente a su padrastro.

-¿Esa gente es tu familia?

-Si... mis padres, mis hermanos y sus parejas, también el padre de tu madre ahora osea tu abuelo... y amigos de la familia.

Ella le siguió sosteniendo la mirada y él hizo lo mismo, había algo en él... algo que no todo el mundo veía, tenía madera como jefe sin duda.

-Tu también eres adoptado ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo y se sentó al lado de Amy- por eso entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color tuvo que reirse estruendosamente y su padrastro se quedó congelado durante una fracción de segundo pero volvió a adoptar su pose dominante.

-No tienes ni puta idea, un informe no dice nada de mi Grey.

-Imagino que no lo dice todo. Solo queremos que te sientas cómoda.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Te dejo sola entonces, la cena será dentro de una hora más o menos.

Amy asintió y Grey se marchó.

Así que ahora tenía que lidiar con toda esa gente preguntándole cosas... que bienvenida más apropiada.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Amy se mantuvo en su lugar, después de las presentaciones. Sentada al lado de su hermana Poo y de su madre Anastasia, el señor Grey estaba al lado de su esposa y a su lado sus padres, los seguían Eliot y su esposa de la cual no recordaba el nombre, también otra chica llamada Mia y su novio, del cual tampoco se acordaba... y un hombre bastante extraño. A saber... un amigo del señor Grey. Tampoco recordaba el nombre pero si no se equivocaba era un psicólogo o algo así... ella decidió apodarlo como el "comecocos".

La chica dejó caer su cabello negro a ambos lados de su rostro, la demás gente mantenía conversaciones normales a su alrededor, ella movía con el tenedor un pedazo de carne de un lado a otro... realmente no tenía apetito.

Quizás debería preparar otra cosa para ti- dijo una mujer amable. La señora Tay... como sea... ella le llamaba Hellen. Era un buen nombre para una criada ¿no?

No, estoy bien- dijo en voz baja y Poo dijo algo que hizo reír a su padre y a su madre.

Hombre, por fin te dignas a aparecer- el señor Grey dijo eso y todos giraron la cabeza hacia donde él miraba.

Amy hizo lo mismo, un chico alto y de complexión fuerte enfundado en un caro traje de color azul oscuro y camisa blanca, con unos enormes ojos grises muy parecidos a los del señor Grey y un cabello casi negro sonrió de manera arrebatadora a la señora Grey y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Vaya vaya pensamos que te había pasado algo, quizás una cita de última hora- dijo con segundas Eliot.

Tío Eliot eso sería asunto mío y ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

El chico se sentó en el asiento que había frente a Amy y sonrió mirándola fijamente.

Vaya así que tu eres Amy ¿no? Te imaginaba más pequeña.

Y yo más inteligente- dijo rápidamente Amy sin poder controlar su boca.

Se escucharon varias toses para disimular algunas risas en ese momento y Poo se tapó la boca de manera infantil.

Hellen se apresuró casi a tompicones y puso frente a él un plato y unos cubiertos.

Gracias...- la llamó por su nombre pero Amy lejos de hacerle caso giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

Veo que ya empiezan las primeras peleas- dijo el señor Grey- dinos Amy ¿a que ha venido eso?

No voy a disculparme- dijo ella rotúnadamente- si me disculpáis creo que es mejor que me marche a mi habitación. Hoy ha sido un día duro.

La joven chica se levantó arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, dejó el comedor lujos y en silencio subiendo las escaleras hasta la que sería su nueva habitación. Se encerró allí y puso el pestillo, también puso una silla detrás de la puerta.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con eso se quitó la ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño. Puso el agua lo más fría que pudo y se duchó rápidamente frotándose el cuerpo con la pastilla de jabón blanca y lavándose le pelo con ese champú de color burdeos. Cuando acabó y se aclaró el jabón de la cabeza y de su cuerpo. Se puso una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y se secó lo más rápido que pudo.

Finalmente, Amy se metió bajo la mullida cama.

Dios... no había estado en una cama así en su vida... era tan cómoda y confortable...

"_No te acostumbres a esto... no durará demasiado"_\- se dijo a si misma y se dejó ir... en un confortable sueño.

Hay que darle tiempo- dijo su madre y su padre asintió varias veces sentado en el sofá.

La familia se había ido después de la cena, sin nombrar más a Amy, bueno. Su abuela dijo algo como "la paciencia es la clave de todo" pero esa niña descreída le había insultado ¿no?

Ella es rara- dijo Phoebe.

Si, lo es- dijo él y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar- entiendo que esté resentida con la sociedad, quizás es una de esas "emo" o quizás "gótica" quién coño sabe...

Tedd- dijo su padre en tono solemne y serio- deberías tener más paciencia con ella, es su primer día, tiene que adaptarse.

No voy a discutir- dijo finalmente se frotó la cara con las manos- estoy cansado... mañana tengo que ir a la empresa...

Nos veremos allí hijo, empiezas con las prácticas.

Si papá- dijo no muy convencido.

Será genial tenerte más controlado.

Será genial ver como me intentas tener controlado- dijo riéndose.

El chico se movió por el salón y dio un abrazo a su madre, luego un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y un saludo con la cabeza a su padre, se marchó de allí subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Mañana sería otro día...


End file.
